The Heir
by Zadist
Summary: "Granger, are you saying what I think you are saying?"  "Yes"  I burst into a fit of unexpected giggles.  "So you are telling me that Hermione Granger, Gryffindor know-it-all and all around bookworm is actually a real life fairy princess?"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**If I was J.K Rowling I wouldn't be writing fan fiction, so you can be quite sure that everything belongs to her...**

**It's been a while, so kick my butt if anything's out of order. And no, that doesn't mean you get to flame me, but constructive criticism would be appreciated (:**

I wrapped the black cloak closer around my body and took a quick swig of the Firewhiskey, then gently set the glass down on the filthy wood table. I haven't been in The Hog's Head for a while, but Merlin knows I desperately needed a drink. My wrist throbbed dreadfully and felt about twice the size that it should have been. I pushed up my sleeve and stared at the Dark Mark that stood out painfully against my pale skin. A sudden wave of nausea hit me when I felt the serpent slither around under my skin. I was not supposed to feel that, was I?

As if in answer my wrist gave a particularly horrible twinge. I swallowed the bile that had gathered in the back of my throat. A Death Eater does not throw up over a little weirdness, especially if he is supposed to be the heir of the Dark Lord himself. I squared my shoulders and assumed the posture that my father had beaten into me when I was younger. A Malfoy does not slouch. Ever.

The perverted bartender-I heard that he had an unhealthy fondness of goats, if you know what I mean-leaned over my shoulder and grabbed my now empty glass. I quickly pulled down my sleeve to hide The Mark and accidently bumped my swollen wrist against the table. A low hiss escaped my lips and he must have noticed something, because he gave me a strange look. I hid my emotions behind my usual smirk. There would be other times to contemplate them.

"Get your filthy hands away from me, half-blood"

"You-"I promptly ignored the rest of his sentence when his horrid breath hit my nostrils. I wretched loudly and slid as far away from him as I could without falling off of my seat.

"Bloody hell, have you ever heard of a spell called 'scourgify'? If not the muggles have invented this wonderful thing called a toothbrush. I think it would be in everyone's best interest if you purchased one" I gave him a quick once over "Oh, how rude of me. From the looks of you, you probably can't afford one, but do not despair my grimy acquaintance I will make sure to leave something extra for you"

Then without further a due I plopped a galleon on the table and showed myself the door, leaving the somewhat confused man behind me.

The snow crunched under my pure leather Pierre Cardin's as I made my way back up to Hogwarts. I had a sudden urge to pick up a hand full of that snow and press it to my throbbing wrist, but quickly squashed that idea into oblivion. The snow was on the ground and a Malfoy did not pick things up off of the ground. Even if it was my Rolex that had slipped off of my good wrist. We could always buy another one, as my father would say.

My attention was pulled back to reality when I felt something warm flowing down my wrist. I pulled up my sleeve again and saw that The Mark was bleeding again. Brilliant, just brilliant. It must have opened again after I bumped it against that infernal table. I stared at the blood that flowed from my wrist to my fingertips. The droplets fell onto the snow and stood out brilliantly against the almost glowing white. I sat down on my haunches and watched as the tiny droplets fell, completely fascinated.

I wondered what it was about my blood that made it so valuable. So pure. If compared to blood that I have seen before-and I have seen my fair share- it all looked exactly the same. Half-blood, Mud-blood and even muggle blood looked all the same to me, so what is it that makes mine so much better. A burst of laughter escaped my lips and it did not sound exactly healthy. If my father had heard these traitorous thoughts he would have crucioed me until my mind was mush and then beat what was left of me to death.

Lucious had always been fond of exploiting his strength, even if it happened to be his family he exploited it on.

"Malfoy, are you alright?"

I grabbed my wand from my pocket and pointed it at the sudden presence behind me. I know that it wasn't exactly the most threatening of words, but I was trained to attack since I was old enough to know what a wand was, so it's instinctive by now.

In front of me stood a girl of about my age with hazel eyes and chocolate brown hair that flowed to her waist. She wore a black skinny jean and grey jacket that clung to her lithe body. I slowly lowered my wand when I noticed that she wore a Hogwarts prefect's badge on her chest. Only one prefect would flaunt their muggle upbringing.

"Granger?" I asked, surprised. I was shocked to hear how hoarse my voice sounded and quickly cleared it.

"Since when have you gotten so good with your wand?" she sounded just as surprised as I and I quickly tried to divert her attention by purposefully taking her comment the wrong way.

I smirked at her and pulled myself to my full height "And how would you know how good I am with my 'wand', Granger "I made quotations in the air with my fingers when I said wand.

"You're such a pig" she spat "Anyway, I heard from certain sources that you're a few inches short of a full hotdog" she said and waggled her pinkie in the air suggestively.

"So you are stalking me now?" I said and rose a brow "Though I do admit that I am so devastatingly attractive, so terribly gorgeous and so awfully striking that the mere sight of me would crumble the resolve of every female, and even some men, I would think that a bit low, even for a muggleborn"

Granger pulled a face and rolled her eyes "Don't flatter yourself, ferret."

I dropped the smirk and took a step in Granger's direction. She stood her ground like a good little Gryffindor and I ran my eyes down her body taking in every curve to the tips of her leather boots and back up again. A bright blush crept across her cheeks and she subconsciously licked her full ruby lips. I raised my fingertips to her temple and left crimson streaks across her skin as I traced the contours of her face. She shivered under my touch.

"Oh, but Granger, I don't have to" I whispered, then turned on my heel and headed for the castle. I may be late for dinner, but that does not mean I have to be late for dessert. Apple Tarte Tatin would be excellent, right now.

**Should I continue or make it a one-shot?**

**Read & Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I still don't own anything in the world of Harry Potter, but I do love to borrow it sometimes (:**

**Thanks to your positive reviews I have decided to continue writing this story. In a strange way I have grown quite fond of it even though it was only supposed to be an ice breaker.**

I took a deep breath through my nose and let it out slowly through my lips. I smelled roses, mint and something so subtle that I could not have known what it was if I had not smelled it before. It was the metallic and slightly salty smell of blood. If I was a Vampire, it would have been one of the most tantalizing aromas that have ever crossed my nostrils. Too bad I was not one, but some of the female student body would not believe me on that one.

"Bones, even though I admit that I have a beauty to be rivalled with, I can assure you that I am no vampire"

"-But just listen to you, Malfoy. You even talk like one, as if you were born a very long time ago. When you move it's cat-like even though you're so tall and built. You just have to be a vampire, everything fits!"

"Yes, I know it is hard to believe Bones, but there are a few holes in your theory" I raised a finger toward my teeth and tapped where my supposed fangs were meant to be.

"Number one: No fangs. Number two: I am an obscenely rich, pure-blooded aristocrat. We all talk the way that I do and Number three: I grew up with you, Bones. I am certain that I am a lot bigger then I was in first year" I waggled my eyebrows suggestively.

She raised the vial in front in my face and swung it from side to side. I traced the movement with my eyes "Then how did you know that I put some of my blood into this mixture?"

I looked into her eyes then. They were wide and pleading and I have had enough.

"If you want me to be your bloody vampire so much, I will be happy to oblige" I slipped on my trademark smirk and narrowed my eyes in disgust.

"You know when you see that shadow in the corner of your eye when you are all alone, Bones?" She nodded slightly.

"I will be that shadow. I will be that voice that calls your name in the middle of the night when every one is supposed to be sleeping. I will be the Bogeyman hiding in your closet and I will be the monster under your bed, so you better watch your back Bones, because you have just been marked" My voice was low and came out as almost a growl.

I turned and left the dim-witted, but admittedly pretty girl behind me. Thanks to her I have wasted a good half-hour that I was supposed to be spending in Potions. If I were anyone else I would have run to get to class, but a Malfoy does not run to get to class. Class only starts when I get there.

Who am I kidding? Snape was starting with the Living Death Draught today and I was not going to miss it. I jumped into motion and ran to get to class, using my strength and agility -that Quidditch had so graciously given me- to dodge Peeves's well aimed ink pellets. Finally, I came to a stop in front of the Potions classroom. I cast a quick spell and a full length mirror appeared in front of me.

My gelled back hair was a mess, so I quickly 'scourgified' the goo away. My white-blond hair fell just short of my grey eyes and I made a note to myself to never gel it back again. I pulled my Slytherin tie from my neck and hastily unbuttoned the top button. It was strange to see how much of a difference these little things made to my appearance. I untucked my shirt and let it hang loosely around my waist. Devil-may-care seemed to suit me better than the I-am-a-pure-blood-snob-and-I-am-always-proper look. I looked at the pure black leather case in my hand and promised to buy myself a normal shoulder strap. It did not fit with my new look.

With a wave of my wand the mirror disappeared and I felt extremely happy with myself. This must be what it feels like to rebel against your parents. If it was I was going to rebel a little more often.

I pushed open the hardwood door and entered busy the classroom. Snape looked up from his blackboard, then nodded his greeting as I took a seat next to Blaise and Theo. They both looked slightly shocked that I chose to sit with them instead of my usual table. The days of hanging with Crabbe and Goyle were officially over. I have had enough of those idiots.

"The girls seem to like your new look, Draco" Blaise was the only person-except for Pansy-that called me on my first name.

"Yeah, Granger seems to be salivating" Theo whispered and handed me the assignment.

I glanced in the general direction of The Golden Trio's table. Granger was staring straight at me, but she quickly turned away when she saw me looking. A bright blush crept across her cheeks and it reminded me of that night a few weeks ago when she blushed for me the first time.

Did Granger have a crush on me?

**This took a bit longer than expected, but I would rather give you guys a long chapter instead of a 400 word disaster. Hope you like it (:**

**Read&Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me. Oh and I also borrowed a few things from Stephenie Meyer's Twilight, which isn't mine either.**

**I know that my previous chapter wasn't up to standard, so I really hope this one is a bit better...**

I woke surrounded by pitch black satin sheets, naked and alone. Somewhere in the back of my mind I remembered Pansy kissing me good-bye and heading for the girl's common room. It was the first time that she had not stayed the night, but I was too lethargic to care or think on it at the moment. I rolled over onto my stomach and buried my face in the green and silver pillows. My alarm spell had not gone off yet, so I was not getting up until it did.

A soft knock echoed across the silent common room and I groaned in exasperation. Wasn't anyone going to let me get some sleep?

I pulled a pillow over my head in a futile attempt to block out any more of that incessant knocking, but failed miserably when the window above my head swung open and banged loudly against the wall. The freezing night air ruffled my hair playfully and danced across my skin. I sat up-ignoring the indignant hoot of the owl that had perched on my lap- and draped the satin sheets over my shoulders, chasing away the unpleasantly cold breeze.

Through all of the noise none of the other guys had awoken and I silently congratulated myself on the strong 'muffliato' that I had cast before Pansy and I had our little visit. I had gotten much better at casting it since the third year, when it sometimes wore off in the middle of some of our louder nightly conversations. It was quite embarrassing to try and explain that to the blokes. Especially the less experienced ones...

The filthy owl dropped a letter into my lap, and then flew off without so much an owl treat. Good, I was not much of an animal lover. I tore at the unremarkable envelope and unfolded the slightly crumpled letter containing attractive handwriting.

_Meet me at the edge of the Forbidden Forest in one hour. I know your secret..._

My heart thudded wildly in my chest and I reread the letter a few times before the message actually sunk in. Someone out there knew that I was a Death Eater and wanted to meet with me. It could be a trap to capture me and cart my arse to Azkaban, but I did not really believe that. If they wanted to take me away they could have done that easily without alerting me.

I looked at the old clock in the corner of the room. It was a bit over two, so I'll be there at ten to four-It's always good to be fashionably late-then there will also be some time to get a bite to eat. At least there was one plus point in all of this. A girl-or a very feminine guy-had written the letter, which means that I would probably be able to sweet talk my way out of this whole situation.

I crumpled the letter in my hand, muttered a spell and set it on fire. No need to get anyone suspicious.

The greying ashes floated in the air and with a wave of my wand I quickly vanished them, then I headed for the bathroom, closed the door behind me with a click and turned on the water. The warm water relaxed my sore muscles and I sighed in relief. I do not know how I would ever be able to survive without a warm shower after a long night.

I grabbed my favourite shampoo and lathered my hair with the spicy scented liquid, washing away any stray ashes that might have landed in my hair. After a good scrubbing I turned off the faucets and dried my tingling skin with a fluffy white towel, feeling clean and refreshed. I rummaged in my cabinet and pulled out a silver hairbrush. As I quickly combed my hair I decided to bin the hair gel and towel dry my hair, making it hang messily just above my eyelashes. I check myself out in the mirror, shave away the stubble and brush my teeth, then for good measure 'scourgify' myself. Just because I am going to dress more indifferently does not mean that I am going to become a slob.

I pulled on a pair of black jeans and pair of leather boots, then pulled a royal blue polo shirt over my head and donned the Italian leather trench coat that I had bought at Hogsmead yesterday. It felt strange not to wear my usual pressed pants, dress shirt and Pierre Cardin's, but I enjoyed the newfound freedom that my new wardrobe gave me. I could get used to dressing casually. Alright, it is not exactly casual, but for me it is almost equal to wearing board shorts and flip flops.

I pulled my invisibility cloak-that's right, Potter was not the only wizard that possessed one-over my head and bent slightly at the knees too hide my feet completely. My footsteps echoed loudly in the empty corridors. No one was awake at this time of the morning, so I was quite sure that I would not be disturbed. I took a right in the next corridor and came to a standstill in front of a painting of various fruits. As soon as I tickled the pear the painting swung open, revealing the school's kitchens.

I grabbed a seat at one of the tables, ordered an elf to get me some breakfast and took a sip of the fresh fruit juice on the table. I had about ten minutes left, so I had to make this quick. A house elf appeared in front of me and offered me a plate of pancakes covered in various nuts and berries, completely drenched in pure golden honey. My mouth watered in anticipation and I quickly picked off all of the nuts-not a big fan of those-then wolfed down the rest. And no, I was not stuffing my face like Weasel. I was stuffing my face with a bit more dignity and poise for that...

I sigh in satisfaction and lean back in my chair. That was bloody brilliant and I made sure to tell the elf so when it appeared again to clear the table. I repositioned the invisibility cloak, made my way through the corridors and crept through the front door of the castle. If there's one thing a Slytherin was good at, it was sneaking.

The morning air was positively freezing. My breath came out in little white puffs that wildly contrasted with the pitch black heavens. I pulled my wand out of my wrist sheath and cast a heating charm. Instantly a bubble of warmth spread throughout my body and I made my way down the stairs after hiding my wand again. The snow made my path a little harder than usual, but at least it did not penetrate my little bubble.

A small thrill of fear ran down my spine when I reached the overhanging branches of the Forbidden Forest and saw the cloaked figure waiting for me at the edge. Personally this place has always freaked me out, but tonight other fears seemed to take the front run. I tried to lean nonchalantly against a tree next to the slightly familiar cloaked figure-definitely a girl-, but my body was too tensed to make the movement look natural.

"You summoned" I tried to make my voice steady, slightly angry and luckily succeeded.

"Yes, I didn't think you would come" Wait a second, I knew that voice.

"Why the hell did you pull me out of bed at two in the morning and force me to come meet you in some creepy forest? You better have fucking good reason a Granger, because I am a bit more than a tad annoyed with you at the minute"

"How did you-?"

"Do not insult my intelligence or have you forgotten that you only beat me in Arithmacy by one mark. Otherwise I am dead equal and I do not even pick up a book"

I pushed myself away from the tree and brushed away some invisible lint from my shoulder "Now, I am leaving unless you have anything that might pique my other wise diminishing interest"

I turned to leave, but she grabbed my hand and I froze when a jolt of electricity ran from her fingers up into mine. Butterflies exploded in my stomach and I pulled out of her grip, then quickly ducked away from her. What magic had she used on me?

"I know you're secret" She whispered sounding slightly surprised and I rolled my hand to show her to go on. I did not trust my voice at the moment.

"You're impossibly fast and strong; your skin is white pale and ice cold. Your eyes change colour and sometimes you speak like you're from another time, you never drink anything and you never go out into the sunlight"

I did not exactly know what any of this had to do with being a Death Eater, but she seemed to have figured out some or other clue from this rabble.

"I know what you are, Malfoy"

I was not going to say it myself and potentially give myself away, so I said "Say it. Say it, out loud"

"Vampire"

I grabbed her arm and shoved her so hard against the trunk of a tree that her teeth chattered "How did you figure it ou-"

Hey, just wait a second. I was not a vampire, but somehow Granger had come to the same conclusion that half of the female student body did.

"I am not a vampire, Granger" I said and barked a laugh. I could not believe it.

I let go of her arm and she slid to the ground, looking rather dazed.

"Oh shit, are you okay?" I asked and kneeled down next to her. Her face was rather pale and I quickly felt her forehead which seemed to be far below the normal temperature. I pulled out my wand and cast the same heating spell on her that I had used earlier. Colour instantly came back to her face and I could not help but notice how attractive she had grown through the years. A stray curl fell across her eyes and I absentmindedly pushed it behind her ear.

"Yeah, just a little light headed" Her words cut through my thoughts and I was instantly repulsed with myself. This was Granger for Merlin's sake, I can not think about her that way.

I sat down next to her. I might as well make myself comfortable. "I am really not a vampire"

"If you're not a vampire, then what are you that you're trying so hard to hide?" She said and regarded me with those big hazel orbs.

"None of your fucking business" I spat and looked away. She was far too inquisitive for a muggle-born. For some reason I could not seem to say mudblood anymore. I think it was another way to rebel from my fathers teachings, but somehow that did not seem right either.

To my surprise her only response was a weary sigh. I did not like such a sound coming from my supposed enemy's lips. It was not enemy-like behaviour, but strangely enough we have not had a go at each other this entire year so far which was disconcerting in the least.

"Why did you want me to be this vampire, Granger?"

"If I told you, you would mock me"

"Do I not do that already?" I said and actually smiled at her. It felt quite strange to be smiling. I have not done that in a while.

"Well, I thought for some reason that if I knew your secret we could get past all the years of enemy-ship and become friends"

"Why would you want to be friends with me? I am an evil Slytherin, remember?"

"Because I need a friend at the moment"

"Oh? You are forgetting one thing...actually two things. Potter and Weasel to be exact"

She sifted uncomfortably under my gaze "That's the problem. Ronald is always off somewhere snogging Lavender and Harry is sort obsessed with Ginny... So it's kind of just me"

"Ah, you have been dumped for two common sluts" She flinched at my forwardness, but did not object to anything that I said.

Well, this could get very interesting. If I befriend Granger I will obtain a powerful ally and of course piss off Potter and Weasel. On the other hand I will piss off my father too and be punished by staying here over vacations instead of going to the Death Eater infested Manor. Either way I win.

"Then I assure you Madame that it will be my pleasure to take you under my so very handsome and obviously metaphorical wing"

Granger looked slightly surprised at this "So we're friends?"

"Friends, compadres, amigos, vriende. Call it whatever you want to call it."

She seemed to be happy with that, because she relaxed next to me and together we watched as the sun began to peek at us over the horizon.

**A bit more Draco/Hermione in this one per request.**

**Hope you like it(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I do not own Harry Potter...duh.**

**I know this one took way longer than usual and I'm sorry. My life has suddenly gotten very busy again, but don't worry I won't ever take longer than a month to post. Well, maybe in the middle of exams, but I guess, then it's kind of understandable...**

**Hermione's pov**

Rain lashed at the hazy windows outside of the Gryffindor girls' common room and an occasional flash of lightning illuminated the grounds below before the air settled back into its previous gloom. I looked at the steady flow of water as I laid on my back.

"I absolutely hate this kind of weather" Katy wined as she painted my toe nails a day glow pink. Pretty, but I don't think it's really my colour.

"Next time we should get the crimson" I sighed and wiggled my toes.

"No way, this colour looks hot. And stop wiggling your toes you're gonna smudge it" I obediently held still as she finished up my pinkie.

"Anyway, it destroys any chance of a tan, frizzes my hair-not yours apparently-"she said and gave my frizz free hair a pointed look"- and worse of all no Quidditch practice"

"Sorry, but I can only fix two of those problems" I said and grabbed my wand. I pointed it at her hair and muttered a quick spell that smoothed out her hair.

She studied her hair in wonderment"Wow Hermione, it looks great! You have to teach me that spell"

"Sure, now hold still so I can do your skin"

For the next ten minutes I adjusted the colour of her skin until it was a light sun kissed colour. Almost the same as mine. There are a very few people that I would have wasted good studying time on and Katy was one of them.

Not a lot of people knew this, but Katy and I were better friends than Ginny and I ever was. We share a room at The Burrow and only talk to each other when it's necessary. That's about the extent of our friendship, if you could even call it that. Katy is the person I would invite over for a slumber party, sneak a bottle of firewhiskey with and tell my secrets to. I wouldn't trust Ginny to keep her own secrets never mind my own. I guess people think we are friends because we are around each other a lot.

Stupid assumption really. If you go around calling people friends that are around each other a lot Draco and Harry would be best friends.

The second I thought the name a jolt ran through my stomach and a grin spread across my face. I just couldn't help it. Draco had really grown up in the past few years and I wasn't the only one who had noticed. And yes, I know he was supposed too be my enemy or something, but there was more to it than that. He was the only person that had ever had enough wit to challenge me in any kind of verbal debate and the only one with whom I could have an intelligent banter with.

And yeah, what he had said in the past hurt even now, but damn it I have needs and of late he is the only one that was able to satisfy them...wait that didn't come out right.

"Thinking about Malfoy again are you?"

"No!" I yelled a little loudly.

Katy raised a brow at me then shook her head "Methinks the lady doth protest too much"

"Since when do you read Shakespeare?"

"I stole a few of your books a week ago and don't try to change the subject"

I shot to my feet and glared at her. How dare she take my books without permission! Those things are valuable.

"You stole my books! You know-"before I could continue she cut me off.

"Oh shut up, you know I do these things. That's why we are friends" I highly doubted that, but I clamped my mouth shut and sat down so that she could paint my fingernails to match.

"Now when these are dry we are going to pick out an outfit for your date tomorrow"

"It isn't a date" I insisted. Draco had asked me to go to Hogsmead with him since I hadn't been planning to go with anyone else."We're just going as friends"

"Sure" Katy said indulgently. I had to swallow a sudden urge to knock her beside the head. She could be so infuriating sometimes.

"Really, Malfoy and I are just friends"

"Well, if I were going to Hogsmead with Draco Malfoy I would make sure that changed very quickly. I mean, he is totally hot, especially he got his new look, smart and charming when he wants too be. Oh, and his family is loaded. Your friggin grandkids will have a few billion to inherit by the time you're a hundred and ten. Why be friends when you so obviously want too jump the guy's bones?"

"I do not want too jump his bones!" I could feel a blush start to spread on my cheeks and hung my head forward to hide it with my hair.

"Fine, deny it. But one day you two are going too be walking down a hallway and the next thing you know 'Boom!'-"she clapped her hands together for effect "you're pushing him into an empty cupboard and losing clothes fast"

I groaned and hid my face in a pillow. I hated it when Katy got all righteous on me.

**Okay, I know not much happened in this chapter, but I think it was necessary. **

**Please, please, please review. I would love it if you gave me some suggestions for the next chapter. Writers block is a bitch and I know that you guys have some great ideas(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

***Sigh* Yeah, yeah, I know. I haven't posted since forever, but between my new story, exams, sports and actually trying to have a social life I got a bit distracted. I am really sorry. Forgive me?**

**I've also noticed that some of you like to listen to the songs that I listened to whilst writing, so I'm gonna give you the song titles from now on. **

**What the hell by Avril Lavigne **

**Draco Pov**

The sun rose steadily over the towers of Hogwarts and illuminated the rather scruffy and admittedly small town of Hogsmeade. The sight did nothing to soothe my annoyance and if possible it only seemed to irritate me further. I tapped my foot on the frozen cobble stone floor and checked my silver Rolex for what must have been the hundredth time this morning. She was late.

I put on my brand new police sunglasses to shield my eyes from the rising sun and popped up the collar of my trench coat to try to obscure my even newer ear piercing. The leather barely covered my neck and only seemed to make the dangling snake and dagger stand out more, which was fine with me. A small group of laughing fourth years streamed out of the castle doors and headed for the gigantic gate where I was standing. They were so busy being hysterical, excited, rambling idiots that they did not immediately notice that they were queuing behind a really attractive and aggravated sixth year Slytherin.

I turned to glare at them and they must have felt the heat behind my gaze because they all fell silent and took a few steps back, except for one stupid boy. He walked straight up to me and I could not help but notice how small he was compared to me. His head barely reached my shoulders, but his jaw was set and fists clenched in determination. It was strange to think that I used to be that small, but then again, when I was that little I was in my first year not my fourth.

Before the boy reached me I took a step in his direction and growled deep in my throat. All of a sudden he yelped and took off in the opposite direction, straight back to his little group like the coward I used to pretend to be. At least being the fake school vampire seemed to have some perks and I did not know if that should please or annoy me.

"Draco?"

Well, well, well, Granger must have decided to finally show up.

"Took you long en-...Oh, hello Pansy" I tried to swallow the disappointment in my voice, but the raven haired girl must have heard it because I could see a flash of hurt in her opaque brown eyes, before she stared resolutely at the ground. She wrapped her arms around her flat belly as if she had a stomach ache and kicked at the ground with her booted feet.

"Well, don't look too excited to see me. You might get a bloody rupture" she spat nastily and kicked a rather large rock into the tall grass behind us.

I sighed and ran a hand through my messy hair. Pansy was one of my last priorities at the moment, but she was still one of my best friends and occasional lover, which meant that I would probably have to apologise for neglecting her the last few weeks.

"Look, I am really sorry. I have just been a bit preoccupied with some new projects lately and I promise to try and pay more attention to you. Forgive me?"

She finally raised her face to me and I was shocked at how tired she looked. She had deep bruise like circles under her eyes and her face was ashen, but a brilliant smile graced her features.

"Naturally, but it isn't fair. You know that I cannot stay mad at you when you actually apologise"

"Yeah, I have been doing that a lot more lately"

"I'm not that surprised. You are different, Draco" Pansy's smile seemed to fade a little and her tone seemed to imply more than she actually said. I immediately wiped the grin off of my face and put on my blank facade. She had no right to judge me, but I was not going to start a row with her now.

"I do not want to talk about that right now" I said softly and looked down at my black combat boots. I hoped that she caught my mood, because I really did not want to get into this.

An awkward silence settled between us and I gave up on keeping up with the conversation. Pansy was being bothersome and I've never had much time for people who bothered me. And thinking of bothersome, I still had to find Granger anyway.

"Well, I need to tell you something"

For Merlin's sake, was she still talking! Maybe if I just said random positive stuff she might go away.

"Great"

"You might not like what I have to say"

"That's good"

A crowd of students started to queue in front of the gates-all except Slytherin giving us a wide berth- and I searched for Granger among them. She was going to make me late for my appointment at Trinity Armaments.

"Draco, are you even listening?"

"How lovely"

I glanced at my watch again and noticed that Filtch was already checking the names of passing students off of his checklist. Great, just great, now she also made us lose our spot first in line.

Suddenly Pansy's delicate hand grabbed me roughly by the chin and forced me to look at her. I stood frozen in shock as I stared down at her scowling features. Pansy had never confronted me before and I was completely at a loss as to what to do.

"Draco Malfoy, I am talking to you!" she shrieked and let go of me. The students closest to us stopped in their tracks to watch the developing scene.

"I am tired of you ignoring me when I become a bit difficult or when you grow weary of me and I will not let you treat me like this anymore. You play me like I am one of your many toys and this might be a bit of a shock for you, but I am not your plaything. You cannot just put me away in a drawer somewhere and expect me to be fine when you find a superior shinier toy to play with while I gather dust!" she took a deep steadying breath and stepped forward until we were only about two inches apart.

"Well, here I am, honey. You're my best friend, but I will not let you amuse yourself by breaking me down anymore and I'm not going anywhere. So what are you going to do about it?"

What I did next was as much of a surprise to me as everyone around us. I ripped off the sunglasses, threw them to the ground, glared at the dim-witted crowd that had gathered around us, and then grabbed Pansy by the waist and heaved her over onto my shoulder in one fluid movement.

As expected she gave a little shriek and then came the cursing, kicking and thrashing, which I mostly ignored as I steadily walked toward the edge of the Black Lake. I had never manhandled a woman before and it made me feel like putrid sewer slime that you would hastily wipe off of the bottom of your shoe if you had ever had the misfortune of stepping in it.

Pictures of my father's face flashed before my eyes and I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Just because I had hauled Pansy over my shoulder didn't mean that I was turning into my father. I stared out at the frigid tranquil waters and it helped me calm down a little. It seemed to calm Pansy a bit too as she did not struggle as much anymore. I sighed and gently sat her down on the ground. "Look, Pansy, I'm sor-" before I could finish my sentence the girl in question jumped to her feet, raised her hand and slapped me across the face. I could probably have stopped her, but I know that I deserved it. "I knew that you would do something like this!" she hissed and to my horror there were tears streaming down her face. I raised a hand to wipe them away. "Don't you dare touch me now for I will not be held liable for any of my actions if you do" I dropped my hand and shoved it into my pocket. No need to upset her further. "Pansy, I-" "Shut up, shut up, shut up! I do not want you to touch me, I do not want to see you face, I do not want to smell you're stupid cologne on my clothes and I most definitely do not want to hear your voice. Just leave already!" she shouted and promptly sat back on the ground. I quickly turned around and started walking away. She did not want me around so I would go. "Typical Draco Malfoy, running away as soon as something does not go his way, when something becomes too difficult. Typical coward" I growled, spun around to face Parkinson the stalked over to where she was sitting. She had gone too far this time. Yes, I may have ignored her, but she knew that we had an open relationship and that she did not have to be as damned alone as she claimed to be. She had plenty of other guys to go to. What the hell made me so fucking special! "You tell me to leave and when I do you call me a bloody coward! You are so confusing! What the hell is wrong with you Parkinson, you have never been the jealous girlfriend type and I'm pretty sure that you never were my girlfriend in the first place!" I yelled down at her. "Just tell me what the fuck to do so you can be happy again, okay!" To my surprise Pansy beamed up at me. What. The. Fuck. "Sit down, Draco" she said and patted the ground next to her. I reluctantly did as she said and looked at her expectantly. "I need to tell you something" "Tell away" I sighed. ''I'm pregnant'' ''What! Who the hell knocked you up! I am so going to kill the fucking bastard!''I cried out indignantly and jumped to my feet. ''Draco'' ''What?'' ''You are the fucking bastard who knocked me up'' she said sweetly and lay back on the lush green grass. Author's note: You like? Review please ( : 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (-.-)**

**I know this is sooo late! I'm sorry ))=**

**Draco POV**

I stepped into the Slytherin common room and was momentarily blinded. I blinked a few times and waited for my eyes to adjust to the dimness. The common room was impressive as always, emerald and silver couches and sofas scattered about to form a rather elegant array of social and study areas, but the room was empty as everyone was at Hogsmeade or stuffing themselves in the Great Hall. I made my way toward the dying fire at the far side of the room and plopped down onto my favourite emerald green couch.

"Malfoy?" I heard someone whisper behind me.

I could feel my eyes going wide as I turned around almost fearfully, but I refused to let such a weak emotion show on my face.

_Oh please don't let it be Pansy, _I thought desperately before I hid behind my carefully crafted facade.

A dark haired first year Slytherin girl whose name I vaguely remembered to be Sabrina or Carina stood behind me, looking rather nervous. I sighed in relief and rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands, before I stood up to my full height and gave the girl my attention.

"I am really sorry to interrupt you sir, but your human servant is trying to bang her way through our portrait" she whispered, avoiding my eyes and wringing her hands nervously.

I thought quickly to try and decipher what the girl was going on about and why she was acting so strangely, when it all came back to me. The vampire rumours...had they already involved Granger in this?

"Would you escort her in for me Carina?" I asked, hoping that I got her name right. It was my job to know the name of every student in the Slytherin house and to which bloodline they belonged to in case my father wanted information on them. It was rather hard as there were a couple of hundred students in our house, but somehow I managed.

"Of course, sir" she whispered, but now she seemed less anxious and a bit surprised.

I congratulated myself silently for remembering her name and watched as she weaved gracefully through the obstacles before her and slipped open the portrait to reveal the enraged form of Granger. Her eyes were enraged gleaming orbs that seemed to shine a light of their own and her mouth was pulled down into a menacing sneer. Her tamed curls flew wildly across her heart shaped face and crackled with suppressed magic. She roughly pushed Carina out of her way and stormed toward me.

I mentally steeled myself for the inevitable verbal or physical attack, which would hurt either way at the current emotional state that I was in.

"I am going to KILL you DRACO WHATEVER-YOUR-MIDDLE-NAME-IS MALFOY!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and balled her hands into fists."DO you get off on being a CRUEL AND SADISTIC PRICK or does it just come to you NATURALLY!"

"What are you talking about Granger?" I asked, honestly confused as to what I had done wrong this time.

"I waited for YOU!" she seethed."I waited for YOU of all people in the freezing snow for THREE FUCKING HOURS and ACTUALLY thought that you would show up!"

I opened my mouth to defend myself but she whipped out her wand and shoved it into the soft flesh under my chin. I could practically feel the bruise forming there and wisely closed my mouth before the brilliant witch cursed me into oblivion.

"Don't. Even. Try." she hissed menacingly."I must have been insane to have actually trusted you that night, but I have to admit that you are a brilliant actor"

Now I know what she was going on about. She thought that I was trying to make a joke out of her.

A current of anger made its way up my spine and slowly filled up my mind. How could she think such a thing of me! Granted, I would not have thought about it twice to deceive her last year, but I have changed. Couldn't she see that?

"I understand-" the rest of my sentence was cut off when she pushed her wand further into my flesh and forced me to lift my chin for fear that she might pierce my skin.

"Shut up" she said dangerously low.

I growled in frustration before kicking her leg from under her, twisting the wand from her grip and grabbing her by the shoulders before she hit the ground and injured herself. We stayed like that for a couple of seconds and I couldn't help, but notice how delectable she looked when she was angry. Her cheeks were tinged red from excursion and her full cherry lips were slightly parted as her hot breath ghosted across my face at quick intervals.

My facade was blown away when I felt the delicious ache as blood pooled into my groin. I worried at my lower lip and quickly looked for anything that was not Granger. I was familiar with this feeling and it was what had gotten me into trouble with Pansy.

Luckily my attention was pulled away from my rather embarrassing dilemma, when Granger surprised me by giving me a hard kick in the shin and making a grab for her wand, which I held high above my head so that she couldn't reach it.

She hopped up and down a few times in an attempt to get it back, but I was almost a foot taller than her, which made it impossible.

"Give it back, Malfoy!" she shrieked and swung a fist in the general direction of my chin. I dodged the punch just in time and retreated a few steps away from her.

"I will if you just give me a second to explain!" I yelled back at her.

"Explain what, Malfoy. That you tried to make me the laughing stock of the school!"

"No! It's nothing like that at all!"

"Then put it in plain words, because I haven't felt this confused in my life!"

"Fine!" I roared at her then plopped down on the sofa closest to me and made an attempt to calm down. To my surprise she sat down next to me and sighed.

"Long story short, I waited for you at the gates. You were late and I got annoyed and that's when Pansy showed up. She threw a fit and I escorted her away from the crowd." I said glazing over the details."When she calmed down enough she told me..."I trailed off.

"She told you what?" Granger said before I could delve into those unpleasant memories.

"She told me something that scared the life out of me and I could not bear to face anyone after that, so I came back here."

"Oh" Granger said lamely.

A silence settled over us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a small figure cowering next to the portrait. I turned around to see better and was shocked to see little Carina with a trail of blood rolling from her left nostril over her rosy lips and down her chin.

"Shit" I whispered, ignoring Granger's questioning look, and hurried to her side.

"Please don't bite me, sir!" she cried and furiously mopped at the blood with her sleeve. I was horrified when she only accomplished to smear the blood all over her face.

I kneeled in front of her and tried to pull her arms away so that I could see the extent of the damage, but she shrank away from me. "Please don't, sir!" she wailed.

Her crystal blue eyes filled with tears as she rubbed her nose roughly in an attempt to clear the blood."I promise I won't do it again, sir!"

"Shush, Carina. I will not hurt you." I tried to reassure her.

I pulled her arms away from her face and inspected the damage, but as soon as I turned her face to the side she sobbed loudly and tried to pull away.

"I don't want to die yet, sir! Please don't bite me!"

"Listen to me, Carina" I said firmly and took one of her little hands into mine. The girl quieted down a bit and regarded me with those big doe like eyes. It hurt my heart a bit to see her this way. She was in my house after all.

"I will not harm you. I just want to see how badly you are hurt, so that I can fix it, all right?" I said comfortingly.

She swallowed loudly and nodded."Yes, sir."

"Now tell me how did this happen?"

Carina's eyes fixated on something behind me. I looked over my shoulder and to my surprise saw Granger. I hadn't expected her to still be here.

"I tripped" Carina said simply."And fell on my face"

Something about that sentence didn't ring true to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked with a frown.

She just nodded, avoiding my eyes.

"Okay, if you are certain" I said and pulled out my wand. After clearing up the blood, I fixed up her bruised nose and sent her to her dormitory to take a rest. That kind of stress couldn't be good for an eleven year old.

"I did it" Granger said beside me."I pushed her out of my way when she opened the portrait and that must have been when she fell"

"I know" I murmured, remembering.

"Then why did she lie?" Granger said and sat down on my favourite sofa in front of the fire.

"That is the way it works when you are a pureblood" I said and sat down next to her."We are taught from a young age to deny any abuse that our families bring our way, because there is absolutely nothing we can do about it"

"What about the child protection programs and all of those laws"

"You forget that they do not exist in this world, Granger. If Carina's father wishes to beat her to a bloody pulp he may do so, without consequences"

"That's barbaric" she said outraged.

"That's life" I countered.

_And what a life it is_ I thought bitterly. I shuddered to think of all the children that had grown up as I did. The constant beatings and verbal abuse that I had been slandered with since the age of four. The horrible fight training and hours of studying every book that my father thrown in front of me since the age of six. Watching my father 'work' since the age of eight. Having to do the same 'work' from the age of ten. All that blood...

I shook my head roughly and swallowed the bile that had risen up in my throat. It was here that I promised myself that my children would never have to go through what I had done. What I was still going through.

"Malfoy, can I ask you something?"

I blinked and then regarded Granger."Yes"

"What exactly did Pansy tell you that was so awful?"

I groaned and let my head fall back. I knew this was going to come up in conversation sooner or later, but I did not expect it to be so soon.

"Forget I asked" Granger said quickly, thinking that she had angered me and destroyed our sudden civility toward each other.

"No, I need to tell someone or else it's going to eat me up inside" I sighed.

"Just promise me you won't tell anyone" I said and sat up straight.

"Pinkie promise" she said and held her pinkie finger out to me. For a moment I thought that she was insulting me, but she did not seem annoyed or angry, so I took what she offered.

"No, like this" she said and yanked her finger out of my grip, then curled it around my own.

"I pinkie promise not to tell anyone your secret" she announced and then dropped her hand. I frowned at her strange muggle customs, but shrugged it off.

"Now, tell me what the big secret is?" she prompted.

All of a sudden my heart was hammering in my chest and my tongue felt very heavy. Was I afraid of what she would think of me?

I observed this feeling for a bit and came to the conclusion that I was indeed afraid of what she thought of me. I told her so.

"Don't be silly, Malfoy." She laughed and nudged me with her shoulder."I promise that I will be open minded of whatever it is"

"IgotPansyknockedup" I said quickly.

Granger frowned at me and said "Sorry? I didn't catch that"

"I said...thatIgotPansyknockedup"

"Oh come on. Just tell me" she said sounding a bit frustrated.

I looked into Granger's eyes and couldn't bring myself to tell her. I closed my eyes and pulled my knees up to my chest, before wrapping my arms around them and resting my head on top.

"I got Pansy pregnant" I stated. When only silence followed I opened my eyes and watched as Granger tried to comprehend what I had said.

"We were really careful. She was on the potion and I always cast the spell before we...you know. I honestly have no idea how it happened"

"Malfoy...I don't know what to say" she admitted.

"You don't have to say anything. I understand if you want to end this whatever-it-is between us"

"Come off it" Granger said to my surprise "You're my friend and I won't abandon you over something like this"

"Well, I am sorry for doubting you, but you seemed perfectly ready to kill me earlier, because I wasn't waiting at the school gates when you got there"

"I know and I'm sorry. It wasn't right of me, but you know with our history that what I accused you of wasn't so far fetched"

"Yea-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence, when the portrait swung open to reveal Blaise and Theo. Granger slid down onto the ground and cast a disillusion charm on herself.

"Talking to yourself, Draco" Theo said with a laugh. Before I could come up with a witty retort Blaise grabbed me by the elbow and pulled me to my feet.

"Come on, there's a party on the third floor. Let's get there before Filch shows up" he said and lead me out of the portrait hole.

I looked back just in time to see Granger slip out behind us.

**Don't worry, next chapter will be up before the week is up. **

**And thank you very much for reviewing!**

**R&R ((:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter (-.-)**

**I am officially on vacation for two whole weeks so I have waaaayy more time to write ( = I will try to update at least once a week from now on, maybe more. It all depends on how social I'm gonna be...**

**Oh, and thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate it, especially since I posted so long ago.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter ((=**

**Draco POV**

The hard cobble stone path under my feet was weathered and each stone seemed to meld into the next. A thin sheet of ice covered it and crackled under my boots as I walked. I could just make out a couple snogging in the dark courtyard and avoided them resolutely. A wind cold enough to freeze a woolly mammoth ruffled my hair and sent a shiver running down my spine. I was freezing, but my wand was in my coat pocket and I didn't want to let any of my precious body heat escape. I was getting too spoilt with my bubble charm anyway.

I looked down, readjusted my coat and was about to continue down the path, when I saw Weasel and Pothead waving me over. I decided to indulge them and go see what they had to say.

Weasel came to meet me first as I made my way through the small snow bank that separated us. His slender donkey face was speckled with red blotches from the cold and he was cracking his knuckles irksomely. He wore a ratty old maroon beanie on his head and matching shabby clothes. I sneered in disgust. Even the Creevy brothers were dressed better than that and they lived in a garden shed.

Pothead came up after him, wearing just as shabby clothes so that his so called friend wouldn't get jealous of his good fortune. It sickened me that he would sink to that level. Changing himself to be accepted into that hovel, when he had a perfectly good family members right here in school that he could associate himself with.

"Weasel King, Pothead" I greeted coldly.

"Shut up, ferret" Weaselbee growled still cracking his knuckles.

"That seems to be your answer to everything, you filthy piece of scum" I said through clenched teeth.

"We aren't here to fight, Malfoy" Potter said calmly.

I snorted at him and crossed my arms across my chest "Then tell the Weasel to at least try not to be an complete idiot. I've never felt particularly calm around stupidity"

With a roar the Weasel King launched himself at me. I quickly sidestepped him and watched as he fell face first into a half frozen puddle of mud, but before I could even think of laughing at the filthy idiot, Potter had pulled out his wand and pointed it right at my chest. Damn, foiled by the boy-who-irritates-the-shit-out-of-me once again.

I glared at him "What did you expect? Did you actually think that I would let that filth touch me" I spat.

Potter glared at me, but said nothing then stowed away his wand and helped Weasel out of the puddle. My eyes narrowed at them when Potter had a quiet heated discussion with Weasel King before turning back to me. They stood, just staring at me. Merlin, they must need Granger more than I have thaught.

"What do you want?" I growled "I have somewhere else to be"

"We have something to discuss with you, Malfoy" Potter said, glaring at me.

"Then discuss it already"

They both crossed their arms across their chests-probably trying to intimidate me-even though they were both shorter and way less intelligent than me.

"We know that you've become a blood sucking leech-" Weasel spat.

"-And we want you to keep Hermione out of it" Potter finished.

"No" I said simply.

They both seemed rather shocked at my refusal. They should have known better than that. Since when have I ever been cooperative?

Potter was the first to snap out of it "It wasn't a request, Malfoy. It was an order"

I swallowed the urge to punch him across that scarred face of his. Pothead giving me orders? The nerve!

"You-"I exhaled sharply as if I had been punched in the gut. My eyes snapped closed out of their own accord and I clenched my teeth together when a fire exploded throughout my body. It felt as if every nerve in my body was on fire. I fought to stay on my feet and tried to breathe as normally as possible. I had been prepared for this with my father. He had said the first call would be this painful.

The pain slowly faded into a dull throb that centred on my left wrist. Ever so slowly I opened my eyes only to see the two idiots watching me intently.

"Granger is mine" I ground out before leaving with so much as a warning.

I walked out onto the frozen grass alone and tried not to think of what the throbbing meant, but it was useless. The urge to go to Malfoy Manor was very strong and I was very sure that it wasn't my own. I would rather put a toothpick under my toenail and kick a wall really hard, than go meet up with my father or Snakeface, but my own opinion didn't matter anymore. Not as long as I was one of them.

I had to get to the forbidden forest as soon as possible. The world around me was a blur as I sprinted deep into the forest, dodging branches and protruding roots, before I disapparated.

The cold crawled into my bones and sent small little shooting pains up my arms and legs, when I landed feet first in my fathers study. The ugliest beast that I have ever seen in my life was sitting behind my father's desk. Voldemort's grey skin was gleaming horribly in the firelight and an ugly sneer was spread across his face. I watched in morbid fascination as he twirled a wand between his long knobby fingers.

I took a deep breath and turned to face the other man in the room. Lucius Malfoy watched me intently, lips pressed tightly together and eyes narrowed. What had I done wrong now?

"Take a seat, Draco" Snakeface hissed. His sinister voice made the fine hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"I would rather stand" I said coldly. I folded my arms across my chest so that my hand would be close to the wand in my pocket and the daggers that were strapped to my wrists.

A deep rumble of laughter bubbled out of his slit like mouth and my father immediately joined in. I glared at them, not liking the sound one bit. Slowly it built to a higher pitch, higher and higher, making my ears vibrate painfully.

"Stop!" I yelled over the sound.

Lucius immediately slipped around his desk and slapped me hard across the face. I could taste the coppery salty tang of blood in my mouth and spat it onto his dragon hide shoes. That made Snakeface laugh even more. The bastard that I called my father raised his hand again.

"Enough, Lucius" Voldemort hissed and flittered to my side."The boy may do as he pleases"

"-but, my lord!"

"Silence"

Lucius glared at me menacingly and let me go. I sneered at him before wiping the blood from my mouth.

"Anything I please?" I questioned the ugly-son-of-a-bitch.

"You are to be my heir, Draco. You only answer to me."

"And the rest?"I asked thinking of the senior Death Eaters, looking pointedly at my father.

"Yours, to do with as you please" he said following my gaze.

I knew what he was doing. He was giving me power that I wouldn't get anywhere else, not even if I was magically elected Minister for Magic. Tempting me.

"To be your heir..."I mused "So I am not your heir as of yet?"

"No "He admitted "There is one mission you must complete for me first"

"And if I refuse"

"Death, naturally" he said maliciously, before taking his seat again.

I sighed, dragged out the seat in front of me and sat stiffly opposite him."What is the mission?"

"I have heard that you have a certain affinity for the mudblood girl. I want you to use this to befriend Harry Potter and then lure him into the forbidden forest"

"Done "I said and got up, ready to leave before anyone noticed that I was gone.

"Oh and kill the Parkinson brat. I can't have you distracted and I am sure you will appreciate the chance to rectify your mistake"

My heart jumped into my throat. Kill Pansy? I couldn't do that. What about the child? I had promised to take care of it, hadn't I? To make the world a better place, so that it didn't have to grow up as I had...

"Thank you, my lord" I said and apparated.

**Another one finished. So, Draco's first run in with Voldemort. What do you think?**

**And yes, the baby really is Draco's (-;**

**Read and review please! ((:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter))=**

**Okay, so I had a really hard time writing this chapter. I worked very hard on it and I'm still not sure if I like it. I would really, REALLY appreciate any feedback from you guys on this one.**

**Carina POV**

December had come in like its usual freezing self, taking pleasure in pelting me with busloads of snow-and white sludge that somehow passed as rain for some unknown reason-very alike the fresh insults the Slytherin whores that I happened to share a common room-bombarded me with. The temperatures had dropped to hell-freezing-over status, just like my so-called friends attitudes toward me. My best friend, Arianna Trottier, and I were sitting across from each other with the windows open, letting the frigid air drift all around us even though we barely felt it.

"I still think that we should not have told, Ari" I whispered and flinched at the heated glares the other girls were throwing off in our direction. I studied my toes carefully to avoid their eyes.

"They all hate us now." I could feel a small lump rising in my throat and swallowed back the tears.

"No, we did the right thing." she said resolutely and grabbed my hand firmly in hers. "Draco did and he's fine. Besides now we don't have to hide what we are anymore."

I quickly looked up around us and bit my lip when I saw to girls freeze in mid action and watching us from the corner of their eyes. I made a move to draw the curtains around us, but Arianna stopped me.

"Can't you feel it?" she asked seriously and my eyes flicked to her face. A slight frown graced her features and her light green eyes watched me anxiously. I had the distinct urge to rub my face against hers and lay my body across the curve of her legs-to comfort her-but instead I wrapped my arms tightly around my knees and rested my head on top.

"Feel what?" I asked even thought I already knew.

"The change is starting" she raised her hand in front of her and for a moment her pupils dilated and her eyes grew a shade darker. I could feel my eyes change in response and it felt liberating to not dash under the covers or run from the room.

"We don't have to hide" I said awestruck and laughed when Evana De'Fluer shrieked when she saw my eyes and stumbled away from us.

"So were a bit different. No one is perfect" Ari whispered and dragged a hand full of two inch claws across the old bedpost, giving into her instincts, and marking it as her own.

"Yeah, no one is perfect" I parroted and let my caged_ friend_ free to dance along my skin for the first time in seven years. I could feel my bones grow and crack under _her_ pressure and a groan escaped my slightly parted lips. It felt positively wonderful.

A horror filled scream shot through my sensitive eardrums, followed by another, and another.

**Draco POV**

"You are giving me the hiccups" Pansy giggled and stroked her flat stomach affectionately.

I watched her from my hiding place at the far side of the Slytherin girl's dark dormitory. She sat on her bed, trying to read 'Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump' in between delicate hiccups, to no one in particular. After sneaking into the dormitory four hours ago, it was finally empty except for her, and unbeknownst, me.

"I *hiccup* cannot concentrate like *hiccup* this" she sighed and set the book down beside her, then lay back on her plush pillows, one hand still stroking her tummy.

"I am *hiccup* sorry, mon nuage. Mummy *hiccup* just has to *hiccup* get rid of *hiccup* these infernal hiccups. We will *hiccup* finish the story *hiccup* later"

_Mummy? _I thought, momentarily confused. The confusion didn't last long as the realisation hit me. Pansy was talking to our kid. It was rather strange and sweet at the same time and I wondered if this was normal practice for expecting woman. I made a mental note to ask Granger the next time I saw her again.

A small smile stretched across my face. For a moment I tried to remember if my mother had ever read a story to me, but I could only recall her diligently stuffing various mathematical, grammatical, and historical facts into my young mind. The smile slid from my face and was replaced by a puzzled frown. I couldn't even remember when my mother last spoke to me.

I straightened to my full height in the almost empty cedar wardrobe and shook off the dejection that brought tears to my eyes. That would never happen to my kid. I would make sure that our child would grow up feeling loved and knew that we cared for him or her deeply.

_-but that would never happen would it _A fierce voice reminded me. _The mother and the child are to be killed as ordered. That is why we are here._

And maybe that was for the best. I was so like my father in many ways, that I was likely to have the same heartless parenting techniques.

Images flashed through my mind, memories. My arms were stretched high above my head, shackled to the wall. The rough stone scratched my naked back as I flinched away from the hunched figure in front of me, but that did not even compare to the pain of the silver blade slicing into the skin of my chest and stomach. I whimpered at the cruel and sadistic smile on my fathers face.

A small sound bubbled from my throat, and fat hot tears rolled down my checks. I scrubbed at them irritably with my sleeve and took deep quiet breaths to calm myself. This was definitely not the time to go into hysterics over something that had happened years ago. I deliberately focussed on Pansy, whose hiccups were growing less and less frequent.

"I wonder what *hiccup* your daddy is doing now?" She sighed and took a bite out of a carrot stick. She chewed it thoughtfully for a moment, before swallowing and then dipped the rest into a jar of peanut butter that was standing on her bed side table. I could feel my nose scrunch together when she shoved the entire piece into her mouth and hummed thankfully. The combination looked foul, but she seemed to enjoy it.

"I haven't really told you *hiccup* a lot about him, have I mon nuage?" Pansy said thoughtfully. I grinned at the petname she had given the kid, only noticing it now.

"Well, he is arrogant, egotistical, stubborn and way too proud for his own good" She counted on her fingers" pig-headed, hot-headed, and a bit of a jerk sometimes"

I bit at my lower lip and glared at the girl. Bad mouthing me to the child already? How dared she! It took all of my willpower to not jump out of that wardrobe and give her a piece of my mind.

Pansy sighed and dropped her hand to her belly and patted it tenderly"-but do not despair. He is also very sweet and kind, when he wants to be. I know for a fact that he always looks after the people he cares for and that he would never do anything to hurt them. He is my best friend"

A thrill of shame ran through me from my toes to the top of my head. How could I have even entertained the very notion of killing Pansy or harming Granger, my only friends? It was disgraceful and disgusting and it made me feel more nauseous than I had ever felt in my life.

I threw the invisibility cloak over my head and snuck out of the dormitory. As I closed the door I could hear Pansy humming a soothing melody, but the click behind me cut it off. I could feel the bile rise in my throat as I levitated my way over the stairs leading to the common room, before I ran blindly for Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. That was the only place I knew that I wouldn't be disturbed.

I ran around the corner and smacked into a wall of flesh, but quickly got to my feet and ignored the blurred figure lying on the floor, blinking dazedly. As soon as the bathroom door slammed shut behind me I ran for the nearest toilet and reacquainted myself with this morning's breakfast. After I emptied my stomach of all of its contents I rested my face on the side of the seat, breathing heavily.

**So, I really struggled with this and it would be amazing if you would tell me what you think ((=**

**And, can you guess what Carina and Arianna are? (Their not werewolves...)**

**Read and review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine even though it pains me to say it. Carina and Arianna is mine though, and I would absolutely love it if you could give me some feedback on them((=**

**Hermione POV**

It felt as though, in stead of a perfectly healthy seventeen year old girl, I was a bulbous monster with seven arms sticking out of my forehead.

Everywhere I went in the corridors the Hufflepuffs would quickly back away from me and watch me with wide eyes, the Ravenclaws would watch me like some kind of new science experiment and whisper between themselves and the Gryffindors would avoid me completely. Funnily enough, the House that had always mocked and bullied me was the only House that I could stand. The Slytherins had started treating me with the utmost respect and civility and to be quite frank, it scared the shit out of me.

There had even been some extreme cases were unknown Slytherin boys had offered to carry my books for me and some of the girls had invited me over for a make-over.

"_NOT that YOU need it of course, you're a natural beauty "_ The beautiful girl had said with a big smile. For a moment I had thought her perfect white teeth were going to blind me, but they were obscured when she chattered on."_We just have the right tools to make you POP. PLEASE say yes. It'll be fun."_

After threatening to rip out their intestines with my bare hands and making them into sausages for the orphans if anything even resembling a prank was pulled on me (They actually seemed to believe I was capable of something like that) I had reluctantly agreed. It was only the polite thing to do, but I was still rather nervous as I would be going alone. Katie had refused to mingle with the Slytherin girls. It seemed that she only dubbed gorgeous Slytherin boys as approachable.

My attention snapped back to reality when turned into an empty corridor and stepped on something that was way too squishy to be stone. I jumped back with a yelp when I saw that it was a girl with thin, shoulder length ginger hair. My heart jumped into my throat as Ginny's brown eyes snapped to my own and an ugly sneer spread across her face.

"What the fuck is your problem, Hermione!" she spat.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there" I said, trying to keep the peace with her, as always. She snorted and sat up, shaking her head as if she was disorientated. "You wouldn't have to be sorry if you looked around you like a normal person and hadn't trampled me into the ground"

"Look, I said that I was sorry" I sighed and held out my hand to help her up, but she slapped it away.

"Apology not fucking accepted!" she shrieked and slowly got to her feet. "You almost gave me a concussion"

"A concussion? Do you even know what that means?" I said, my anger finally getting the better of me. "I only stepped on your hand!"

"Of course I know what bloody concussion is! It's when you break your ankle!" Her face was red with anger. "-and you didn't just step onto my fucking hand, you ran right into me and then came back to stomp on me"

I paused for a moment to see if the idiot in front of me was serious and then shook my head incredulously when I saw that she was. "I've heard more coherent things from a schizophrenic with Tourette's"

"Just shut up you stupid little whore!" Ginny shouted and stomped her foot like a child. I froze when she hurled the insult at me. No-one had ever called me _that _before.

An ugly smile spread on her face, as if she could feel that she had hit a nerve. "Yeah, everyone knows about you two. Just because you're Malfoy's human servant and new shag doesn't mean I'm afraid of you like everyone else. Personally, I don't get why he chose you" She said and frowned as if she was thinking about something really hard, then she smiled again. "I've seen transvestites who look more feminine that you."

I shook my head at her stupidity. "It's scary to think that people like you are allowed to breed"

"Do not underestimate the existence of idiots, Granger" A high clear voice said behind me. "We need someone to make us look good"

I didn't turn around to see who it was. If they had wanted to hex me, they would already have done so.

"What do you want, Parkinson?" Ginny said eyes narrowing. I could feel my eyes go wide. Why was Pansy helping me?

"You shall only speak when spoken to, She-Weasel" she said coldly. "Come on Hermione, we have an appointment to keep"

I was shocked when she hooked her arm around my elbow and encouraged me to walk past Ginny, ignoring her outraged shrieks. We continued down the hall, before stopping in a little alcove. She ripped her arm from my grasp and spun around to face me. I didn't know what exactly I had expected. Maybe an ugly pug-faced girl with a heavy scowl on her distorted features and a severe bob cut, but definitely not this.

The girl had grown a lot since I last saw her. Her features were sharper, having lost all of its childish roundness and wide dark blue eyes were framed by dark choppy bangs. I watched as her cupid bow lips tilted down at the corners as a delicate little frown formed on her now doll-like face.

"Tell me what is going on." she said.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"First you alienate all of your friends and then you take away my only one and turn him against me." She whispered, sounding hurt. "I admit that I had said terrible things to you and bullied you whenever I got the chance and I apologize for that, but I hardly think that what I had done to you in the past has warranted this."

Pansy Parkinson was apologizing to me? This had to be some sort of scheme, but I couldn't see how she would benefit anything out of this. I tried to see anything that would show me any trace of deceit in her face, but couldn't find any.

"I did not alienate my friends" I said with a sigh. "-and I didn't mean to put a strain on your and Malfoy's relationship."

"Then why was the Weasel-girl so rude to you?"

"We never have been and never will be friends"

"Now it is my turn not to understand" Pansy said, a slight smile curving her lips.

"It's a rather long story" I said to dissuade her. I was a little frightened to enclose any details of my personal life to the girl. She might use it against me.

"It's a Sunday morning and believe it or not, I have nothing to do until tomorrow" I watched in surprise when she sat down on the cold stone floor.

"That isn't healthy" I lectured and sat down next to her pulling out my wand, pointed it at the floor and murmured a quick _stragulum, _making a thick woolen blanket appear under Pansy and I.

"Thank you" she said and waved her wand in a much more intricate way. A blue bubble popped into being around us, and then slowly faded away.

"What did you do?" I asked, trying but failing to keep the awe out of my voice.

"It's a combination between the _muffliato _and _disillusionment _charms" she said simply. "Now tell me your story. I have to admit that I am mildly interested in what you have to say"

I couldn't stop the slightly hysterical giggle from bubbling up in my throat.

"Are you alright?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a bit nervous"

To my surprise Pansy held out her curled her pinky in a rather familiar way. I froze for a moment at the muggle gesture, before I linked my pinky with hers.

"Don't look so surprised. When I was little I actually had a muggle friend, before my mother found out of course" she said "I pinky promise not to tell anyone except for Draco about your secret"

I raised a brow at the last, but said nothing on the subject. "Alright, over the summer vacation Harry and I usually go over to The Burrow, that's Ronald's house by the way, and stay there until school starts." I sighed. "-but this time they had brought Lavender along and she and Ginny formed this sort of…club thing. And I wasn't invited naturally; neither of them can stand me"

"I was under the impression that you were universally loved by all except for those of the Slytherin House." Pansy said incredulously.

"Hardly, it is a myth spread by Gryffindors to promote some sort of we all stand together thing" I said with a snort.

"I see" Pansy whispered ominously. "You may continue with your story."

"Okay, like I said they started this club that centered on bullying and pranking me constantly. They poured hair dye in my shampoo, drew moustaches on my face while I slept, hid away my clothes. You know all that childish stuff. I tried to tell Harry and Ronald, but they were so far crawled up in their new girlfriend's arses that they couldn't see what was happening in front of them."

"-and then one morning they took it way too far. I don't remember much of that day, but what I do remember is waking up in a small pitch black box, wandless and with my hands tied behind my back. As I tried to kick my way out, sand started to stream in through the cracks and that was when I realized that I must be buried under the ground."

"I woke up four days later in 's. The healer said that I had suffocated, but Mr. Weasley had found me soon enough to get my heart pumping again and before any brain damage was done."

Pansy cleared her throat, looking exceptionally pale. "What did Pothead and Weasel do?"

"They laughed at me. Lavender had apparently shaved off my hair and eyebrows before Ginny shoved me into the box. When I told them that I almost died because of their funny little girlfriend's, they told me to stop being so serious. It was only a prank after all."

"How could they be so cruel?" she whispered. "Aren't Gryffindors supposed to be noble and just? I don't understand."

"Now I just avoid them as much as possible. They made it clear that they don't care about me."

A flicker of determination flared up in Pansy's eyes even though her face remained stoic. "I have something to tell you. Consider it my attempt at friendship and to gain your trust."

"You…you want to be MY friend?" I sputtered.

"I do not know why I am doing this, but I blame it on any latent mothering hormones that I may have" she sighed, reached out, took my hand in her own and lay it on her stomach. "This will come as a shock to you, or not, as I have heard the reputation that this school has built up for me. I am officially four months pregnant. I had promised not to tell anyone, so you see how this must stay an absolute secret"

"Of course, I just don't understand-"

"There are just some things that you do not question, Hermione. It will drive you insane" she interrupted. "Now let us get away from these depressing subjects, before we both get frown lines."

I smiled at her attempt to lighten the mood and leaned closer to her stomach as if I would hear something. "So do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

**Authors** **Note: **

**Okay, so some of you will hate me for this chapter, but I have always liked Pansy in a way…**

**Next chapter will have a lot of Dramione going on so put on your seatbelts and get ready!**

**R&R !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: Not mine and stuff…**

**This chapter gets a bit physical toward the end and not the kick to the face kind of physical either, so prudes beware…**

**Oh, and all translations are at the end. You'll see what I mean.**

**Draco POV **

Theo pushed open the huge wooden doors of The Great Hall, revealing hundreds upon hundreds of eating, talking and staring students. I closed my eyes for a moment. I most definitely did not want to do this, but it would look suspicious if I did not show up for breakfast three days in a row. Questions would be asked and to be honest, I wasn't sure that I would not become a hysterical idiot if the right ones were asked.

"You coming, Draco?" Theo stage whispered.

"Of course" I hissed and headed toward my seat, but a tall familiar figure was sitting in my usual space. I leaned against the edge of the table and watched as everyone shifted away from him, looking disgusted because of something he said. They were so enraptured that they didn't even notice Theo and me.

"You better hold your mouth, Urquhart." Davis spat, leaning forward threateningly. "Or I'll have to destroy your face all together"

"Shut up, half-blood. This conversation has nothing to do with the likes of you." Urquhart scowled and focused his attention on Blaise. "As I was saying, that Malfoy half-breed is not fit to lord over us. His death will not only be a blessing to me, but I am certain all of you as well."

"I for one will not betray Malfoy because of your petty jealousy." Daphne whispered heatedly. "Not only is he my superior, but he is my friend as well"

"You admit that a half-breed and blood-traitor is higher than yourself?" Urquhart hissed. "You disgrace you and your family with such traitorous thoughts."

"Enough of this." Blaise said calmly. "Draco is the best at what he does and I am certain that he will take care of us to the best of his ability when our initiation comes. If you have a problem with that, take it up with him yourself."

"You do not unders-" I grabbed Urquhart by the hair and whipped his head back, exposing his neck. His eyes bulged in their sockets when he saw that it was I who dared touch him. He yelped and started to struggle when I scratched my nails across his skin.

"Hold still or I will rip out your throat with my bare hands." I said loud enough that my voice echoed throughout the hall.

The student's heads whipped around to watch what the commotion was about. A few girls screamed when they saw what I was doing, while others watched me fearfully. I laughed when Potter's eyes connected with mine and he glared daggers at me.

"Let him go, Malfoy!"He yelled, pulled out his wand from his robes and pointed it at me.

"Mr. Potter, put that away immediately." McGonagall shouted from across the hall.

"-but, professor!" he started.

"You do not understand how dire the situation is Potter. Now do as I say!" she said harshly, before descending upon me.

"Good morning, professor." I greeted casually, as if I had just passed her in a corridor instead of talking to her over Urquhart's twisted neck.

"And to you, ." she said with a nod. "May I ask what this boy has done to deserve this?"

"Oh, him?" I asked as if I had just noticed him now. "I thought I overheard him trying to recruit my associates to start his own little vampire hunting squad, but I couldn't have heard right, could I?" I asked addressing Urquhart directly.

He shook his head vehemently, too afraid to speak. "It seems I have made a mistake, haven't I Davis?" I asked jovially. I gave her the opportunity to choose if she wanted to have her revenge on Urquhart herself for that nasty little insult he flung her way earlier or if she would allow us both to have it in one go.

"No, you heard correctly. He even threatened us when we refused" she spat. I smiled, delighted that she chose the latter.

"Now, isn't that funny?" I grabbed him around the throat and slammed him down onto the table. He was heavy, but luckily I managed to make the move look effortless. "I could have sworn that you denied it only a second ago."

I heard McGonagall bark an order at someone, but I was having too much fun too care what it was about. I had forgotten how exhilarating it was to have so much power over one person. How one look from me had the power to inspire fear or how just by my body language they could determine how much pain was coming. In a way I had missed it. I dug my nails further into his throat, feeling the skin split beneath the pressure.

"*_Avez-vous menti a moi, Urquhart_?" I hissed, reverting back to my seldom spoken home language. I knew he understood me, as all pureblood nobility was raised under the same tongue.

He nodded, his eyes half-closed, hands clutching my wrists as he started to suffocate. "Mr. Malfoy, I understand how this indiscretion on Mr. Urquhart's part would undermine your authority as a Master vampire, but I assure you that it if you let him go I will not allow it to happen again." McGonagall said, clearly alarmed.

"No deal." I said, mildly-interested in the light blue color that was spreading across Urquhart's face. I jumped slightly when a pair of delicate hands settled over my own. I glanced away from Urquhart, surprised to see that it was Granger. "Let him breathe, Draco."

Reluctantly I eased my grip, so that he could take in a breath of fresh air, before I cut off the supply again. I wondered for a second if she would entertain my little display of fake vampirism and act along. "How mature" she rolled her eyes. "What did he do?"

"Enough to warrant his death." I said simply.

"You can't kill him Draco. He isn't one of us. There are things that even the Ministry's Equal Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans can't forgive." She was playing along. How interesting. I would not have taken her as one for theatrics.

"I need to set an example for others."

"Then let's compromise, shall we?" she said, eyeing both McGonagall and I. "You will pick the punishment and Professor McGonagall will make sure it doesn't break any laws. That way you get to set an example and the Professor won't have to explain the death of this idiot to his parents."

"Agreed?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"I accept these terms." McGonagall said, though she didn't look to happy about it.

"Fine." I spat and let go of him. Immediately McGonagall pulled him away from me and ordered everyone to class as she conjured a stretcher and laid him in it.

"I've got to go." Granger said as she made her way toward the door. "-but we are going to talk about this later."

"Yeah, yeah. Get to class already."I rolled my eyes. The table had already cleared and restocked itself when I sat down next to Blaise only a moment later. I scourgified myself before pulling a plate closer.

"What is up with you and Granger?" Blaise asked, taking a bite from his toast as everyone got up and headed for class. He didn't seem the least bit shocked at my behavior.

"Nothing" I said, dribbling some honey over my pancakes, not in a particular hurry to get to class either.

"Please" he rolled his eyes, before taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "Give me a bit more credit than that. I can see the way you have been acting around her lately. Something's going on"

"That is ridiculous" I said and focused on my plate, but suddenly the fresh cream and berry filled pancakes didn't seem as appetizing as before. I sighed and pushed the plate away, fully aware that Blaise was watching me intently.

"I am serious, Draco." he said with just above a whisper. "It's like you two gravitate toward each other and I am not the only one who has noticed."

I pressed my lips together and stared straight ahead, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. "What are you trying to say?"

"What I am trying to say is that this thing going on between you and Granger may be dangerous." He said with a sigh. "Not only for you, but for her too"

I just shook my head and gave a fake laugh that hopefully sounded sincere. "There is nothing going on between us. The very thought is ridiculous! She is a mudbl-"I coughed. The word seemed to get stuck in my throat.

"Yeah, I thought as much" he said smirking. "Just be careful. There are those out there who will not be as accepting as your friends are."

As if his fingers had a mind of their own, they wrapped around his own left arm. He was still unbranded, but his time was coming. We both knew it.

"Blaise, if you need someone to talk to-"

He shook his head, jaws clenched, before his usual smirk replaced it all. "I will be fine. I happen to know the guy who is next in line. Kind of pale, looks a bit sickly and into the goth scene right now, but Merlin he can kick arse."

My heart jumped into my throat. To be honest I had forgotten all about my mission in the struggle, but it all came crashing back down on me the second Blaise uttered the words '_next in line'_. An over-whelming bout of nausea hit me and I pushed myself to my feet-ignoring Blaise's questioning look- and ran for the place where I knew I would not be interrupted.

***Avez-vouz ment a moi?: Roughly translated means 'are you lying to me?'**

**Hermione POV**

As I made my way to last period Arithmacy class I wondered to myself why Draco had made such a big scene at breakfast. I understood that he was exploiting the Vampire rumors to his advantage, but what I didn't understand is how the professors didn't know about his blatant lies. It must have something to do with some kind of inter-species protection laws that I didn't know that much about yet. I made a note to myself to go to the library when I had the time.

I turned the next corner and flinched when I heard a loud sob. The sound was short and it made every nerve in my body scream out that something was terribly wrong. The rough texture of my wand relaxed me a bit as I wrapped my fingers tightly around it and pulled it from my cloak pocket. My sneakers echoed against the stone floor as I advanced on the big oak door of the rarely entered girl's bathroom from where the sounds where coming from.

I could hear at least two voices coming from behind the door, one soft and murmuring and the other loud and distraught. My fear spiked when another sob echoed and someone yelled something in what sounded like French. It was a man and unless I was mistaken, it sounded like Draco.

I took a deep breath through my nose and let it out through my mouth, then reached out with my left hand, wand raised high in my right. I opened the bathroom door, shoving it against the wall so that I knew somebody wasn't hiding behind it. I meant to run in, wand ablaze, but what I saw stopped me cold.

Draco was sprawled across one of the many sinks that stood at the centre of the room, white school shirt unbuttoned and revealing a lean rippling stomach. His white blond hair hung messily in front of his stormy grey eyes, which were a bit red around the edges and teary. I spared a moment to admire him. Even in this state he was still beautiful.

A semi-transparent girl floated next to him, hand resting on Draco's lower back, whispering things into his ear as if she were a lover or intimate friend. I didn't like her touching him like that. It made me feel a streak of possessiveness that I haven't felt since I was a little girl and someone tried to take away my favorite doll. They both seemed unaware of my presence even though I had made such a loud entrance.

"*_Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. Evadez-vous de moi!_"Draco yelled and pushed himself away from her, a horrible grimace forming on his face.

I couldn't understand a word of what he had said, but it must have been highly offensive, as Myrtle screeched something so high that I couldn't make out a word and flew down one of the closest toilets with a resounding splash. I jumped when Draco let out a roar of pure unadulterated rage and punched the mirror in front of him. Small cracks spread across it and distorted his reflection.

"Draco?-"I whispered, afraid that he might turn all that anger on me if he noticed that I was here and had not announced myself.

Ever so slowly he turned his head, before his eyes locked onto mine, a slight frown on his face. "Granger?-"

All I could do was nod. I seemed to lose the ability to create an intelligent reply when I was confronted with gorgeous half naked men, that spoke seductive languages, but that was only natural wasn't it?

"*_Comment avez-vous me trouver_?"He whispered and turned to face me.

"I don't understand you" I swallowed thickly and closed the door behind me with a flick of my wand. I didn't know if he was swearing at me or talking about the queen's frilly pink bloomers, but Merlin he sounded down right sexy talking like that. He frowned at me for a moment before the realization dawned on him.

"Oh, sorry" He said, looking a bit sheepish. "I sometimes fall back into my *_maison langue_ when I get…emotional"

"Don't worry about it." I said, trying desperately not to sound like a complete idiot. "I know that most British purebloods still use the French language, even after William the Conqueror tried to preserve the English language. Most see it as snobbish, but I think it is a rather beautiful language and I am actually glad that your parents kept to that particular tradition. Even though I can't really imagine your parents deviating from any traditions. You jump between accents wonderfully though, I almost can't tell-"

"Granger, I get it, you can stop now" Draco said, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

I could feel the blush heating up my face and turned my head away from him so he wouldn't see. It was a rather embarrassing habit of mine to babble or spout out random information when I got uncomfortable. Feeling like a coward, I locked my eyes to his, blush be damned. A rather arrogant smirk spread across his face and instantly sparked my anger.

"What are you smirking at?" I growled.

"I just find you infinitely charming at the moment."

I didn't know what to say to that, as Draco had never complimented me before, so I settled with an "Oh…"

The smirk grew as he leaned back against the sink and started to button up his shirt. My eyes followed his long elegant fingers as they worked, until they stopped just below his collar bone and slowly traced their way back down his stomach, before they disappeared into his pockets. The room suddenly felt hot.

"So-"Draco started, my eyes flicking back to his "What do I owe this little visit?"

"It isn't a visit!" I countered, feeling angry and defensive for some unknown reason.

He raised a brow. "Acting a bit defensive aren't we?"

"Am not!" I hollered, and then cringed at my own immaturity.

"If you are expecting me to answer with an 'am too' you are horribly deluded as to who I am."

"Oh I know precisely who you are!"I hissed angrily. A little voice in the back of my head whispered that I was being childish and unreasonable, but I ignored it. "You're a stuck up, arrogant little rich boy who had his life handed to him on a silver platter."

"What do you know, Granger?" He spat and crossed his arms across his broad chest. "I haven't got time for you and your judgmental attitude, so just do me a favor and sod off."

"I suppose I should be feeling sorry for you, because that's what you want isn't it?" I seethed as I paced up and down before him."Poor, Malfoy. Got a girl knocked up because he couldn't keep his prick in his pants and now he's blubbering on about it"

"Shut up, Granger" He seethed, taking a few aggressive steps toward me.

"Oh, stop feeling sorry for yourself, Malfoy. Except for this latest little mistake, your life is a bloody bowl of cherries, so stop being this weak, spineless, mendacious arsehole and grow a pair." I bit out, too angry to be afraid of him.

I took a step forward, glaring up at him. Strong hands circled around my wrists and pulled them up, so that I was pulled flush against Malfoy's masculine body. The smell of spices, cinnamon and something purely Malfoy enveloped me and instead of fighting to get away, I breathed in the smell deeply, feeling a bit giddy and intoxicated.

He tightened his grip on my left wrist painfully and released my right so that he could grab my chin and force me to look up at him. I stopped breathing, when I saw that his lips were hovering just above mine, his breath ghosting across my face in quick little pants. He leaned that painfully beautiful face closer, so that our lips brushed together lightly.

His eyes were narrowed. A dark swirling mass of emotion and none of it seemed friendly. For a moment I thought he was going to hurt me, but the thought was quickly brushed away when his face changed and a look I had only seen on Krum's face before cross his features. My heart jumped into my throat.

He kissed me hard enough to bruise and I immediately retaliated by weaving my fingers through his downy soft hair and pulling him so hard against me that I could feel his teeth against my lip. One of his hands was suddenly in my hair and the other woven tightly around my waist, as if was trying to pull me into him. I shuddered when I felt the hot wetness of his tongue as he tried to force my mouth open.

I bit his lip hard enough to split the skin before I opened my mouth to him, letting him inside me. I could feel the muscles of his mouth, jaw and neck work as he explored me, dominated me. At the last thought, I frowned. I was not one to be dominated and with that I pushed my tongue into his mouth and fought for control.

He moaned into my mouth, the sound echoing throughout me, and tightening things lower in my body. I hooked one of my legs over his hip and pulled him closer, so that I could feel the hard length of him against me. Draco let go of my hair and grabbed my thigh forcing his lower body harder against mine, before gently laying me down on the ground, pinning me underneath him.

He pushed himself up into a half push-up position and bucked against me, causing a delicious friction between my legs.

"Draco…"I hissed and dug my nails into his backside as he lightly bit the skin over my neck, collar bone and slowly working lower. Suddenly his weight was off of me and I blinked in confusion.

I pushed myself up into a sitting position and saw that Draco stood at least five feet away from me, breathing heavily. It was halfway on my lips to ask him why he stopped then, when the rational part of my brain kicked in. Colour rose up in my cheeks. Would I really have let him take me on the dirty bathroom floor?

I quickly got up to my feet and pulled down my grey school skirt that had rolled up around my waist, revealing the deep blue lacy knickers that Katie had bought for me as a prank. To her surprise I had actually liked them.

An uncomfortable silence settled between us.

"Aren't you going to apologise?" I asked, not because I really wanted him to, but because I wanted to break the silence.

"Shit, Granger." Draco said with a laugh and wiped the blood from his lip. "After that display, I'd say we're pretty fucking equal."

"I'm sorry for saying those things earlier" I said suddenly, feeling partly guilty and partly desperate to change the subject. "I didn't mean it. I was just angry and I say things I don't mean when I'm angry"

Draco smiled. Actually smiled. "Don't worry about it"

"You weren't really sad about the Pansy thing, were you?" I asked tentatively.

"No, it wasn't about that"

"Can I ask you why you're so upset then?" I asked and walked over to him. He watched me until I stopped in front of him.

"You must understand, that if I tell you this Granger, your entire perception of me will change-"he said, eyes watching me sharply"-and your reaction will decide what will happen with this…friendship we have"

"Whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

I don't know what I had expected. A secret hatred of himself maybe, or at worst a disfiguring scar or deformity that he had hidden for years, but what he did next shocked me. He pulled back the sleeve of his school shirt, which revealed a wrist sheathe with a wand, pulled it out and muttered a spell. I watched in awe and horror when the familiar snake and skull spread across his wrist.

**Authors note:**

**Whatcha think?**

**R&R please ((=**

**Rough Translations:**

* **Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. Evadez-vouz de moi : I don't need your help. Get away from me.**

*****_**Comment avez-vous me trouver? : How did you find me?**_

_***Maison langue : home language.**_


End file.
